Jet Lag A Booboo Stewart Oneshot
by Team Seth.Leah and Jake
Summary: Booboo's heart feels jetlagged. Being away from his family and his girlfriend is never easy but everyday he's away from them, is one day closer to when he'll see them again. A Booboo Stewart oneshot songfic to Jet Lag by Simple Plan


**A/N Yes people, I'm back with my second songfic (the first being You Belong With Me) this time about Booboo Stewart.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the people, I only own the plot.**

**Song: Jet Leg**

**Artist: Simple Plan**

**Main Character: Booboo Stewart (17 years old)**

**OC: Ella Bernal (17 years old)**

"_**Together forever, Never apart. Maybe in distance, but never in heart"**_

_What time is it where you are?  
>I miss you more than anything<br>I'm back at home you feel so far  
>Waitin' for the phone to ring<em>

Booboo's POV:

I sat there wide awake, waiting as Taylor, Kiowa, Bronson, Kellan and Julia played video games trying to pass the time since we all can't sleep.

I stared at my cellphone trying to get it to ring. Why hasn't she called me yet?_  
>It's getting lonely living upside down<br>I don't even wanna be in this town  
>Try to figure out the time zones making me crazy<br>_I love acting but sometimes I hate it, especially when I have to leave my family and my girlfriend, Ella to go and film.

"Hey Julia...What time would it be in LA?" I asked her

"Around 7 am" She's probably getting ready to go to school, yeah, that's why she hasn't called me yet. All the sudden the phone rang and I jumped up to grab it while the others gave me odd looks._  
>You say good morning when it's midnight<em>

"Hello?" I said

"Good Morning Boo" Ella said into the phone.

"You mean Good night" I said

"Right, I forgot" She muttered _Liar, _She and I both know that she knew.

We talked for an hour but then she told me I should get to sleep

_Going out of my head, alone in this bed_

I lied down on my bed after saying good night to everyone else.

Alone, that's how I felt.

Or maybe it's called homesick...

There are times where all I want to do is get on the next flight back to LA...but I know I can't. _  
>I wake up to your sunset<br>And it's driving me mad  
>I miss you so bad<br>_As cliche as it sounds, I missed her...

her warm smile that she kept specially reserved for me, at least when we're alone

her sarcastic sense of humor that will make you laugh, even though you don't want to.

her witty comebacks that she gives out all the time, she's the only person I know who can think of a comeback in less than five seconds.

Her tell-it-as-it-is attitude that sometimes get's her in trouble, yet she still tells you the truth

Pretty much everything about her._  
>And my heart heart heart is so jetlagged<br>Heart Heart Heart is so jetlagged  
>Heart Heart Heart is so jetlagged<br>Is so jetlagged  
>What time is it where you are?<br>5 more days and I'll be home_

5 more days.

120 more hours.

I can survive, I'm patient.

...

Psh, whom I kidding?_  
>I keep your picture in my car<br>I hate the thought of you alone  
><em>I wonder how she is...

I hope her perv-of-a-neighbour hasn't been bothering her.

He knows I'm gone, If he tries anything..

I hope she's okay._  
>I been keeping busy all the time<br>Just to try to keep you off my mind_

_**The next day**_

"I'll get it for you Julia" I said

"Whats wrong with you?" She asked me

"Nothing, I'm just trying to keep busy"

"Why? You need a minute to relax. Why would you want to keep...Oh" She said as realization dawned over her. "You really miss her" She stated

"the more free time I have, the more I think of her" I said sighing and sitting down on the bed

"When was the last time you talked to her?" She asked me coming and sitting beside me putting her arm around my shoulder.

"About a day ago"

_Try to figure out the time zones making me crazy  
><em>"Why don't you call her now?" She said

"I can't its around four in the morning there. Whenever I have free time it's usually way to late, and when its a reasonable time to phone her, I'm too busy" I said _  
>You say goodmorning when it's midnight<br>Going out of my head, alone in this bed  
>I wake up to your sunset<br>And it's driving me mad  
>I miss you so bad<br>_**Four day's later in the plane back to LA**

"Wow Booboo, you seem...excited" Taylor said as him and Julia laughed at me as I bounced in my seat.

"Today, I get to see my family and Ella again...I am really excited!" I exclaimed as they laughed._  
>And my heart heart heart is so jetlagged<br>Heart Heart Heart is so jetlagged  
>Heart Heart Heart is so jetlagged<br>Is so jetlagged  
>I miss you so bad<em>

5 more hours_  
>I miss you so bad<em>

4 more hours_  
>I miss you so bad<em>

3 more hours_  
>I miss you so bad<em>

2 more hours_  
>I miss you so bad<br>_1 more hour_  
>I wanna share your horizon<br>I miss you so bad  
>And see the same sunrising<br>_Half an hour more and we'll both be able to see the same sunrise and the same sunset, together._  
>I miss you so bad<br>And turn the hour hand back to  
>when you were holding me<br>_"Please fasten your seat belt and prepare for landing" The pilot said over the intercom._  
>You say goodmorning when it's midnight<br>Going out of my head, alone in this bed  
>I wake up to your sunset<br>And it's driving me mad  
><em>I took out the silver locket out of my pocket.

"That for her? It's beautiful" Julia said

"Like her" I whispered, smiling_  
>I miss when you say good morning<br>But it's midnight  
>Going out of my head, alone in this bed<br>_I grabbed my stuff and walked out with Julia and Taylor behind me

"Wait up Booboo" Taylor said as him and Julia struggled to catch up with me

I looked around.

I saw her black hair first

Then her hazel eyes

and finally her special smile._  
>I wake up to your sunset<br>And its driving me mad  
>I miss you so bad<em>

We walked towards her and my family.

My mom pulled me into a hug.

"My baby" She whispered kissing my forehead as some tears leaked out of the corner of her eyes.

"Hey" I said

Next, my little sister Sage ran towards me and I picked her up.

"Booboo! Me miss you!" She said giving me a kiss on my cheek

I set her down and gave my dad a hug and then Fivel.

"I actually missed you" She said chuckling but when we pulled back, I could actually see tears forming in her eyes. Then I gave Maegan a hug.

"Hey Little bro" She said causing all of us to chuckle.

Finally I made it to Ella.

"Hey" I whispered

_And my heart heart heart is so jetlagged  
>Heart Heart Heart is so jetlagged<br>Heart Heart Heart is so jetlagged  
>Is so jetlagged<br>Is so jetlagged_

She grabbed me into a hug and held onto me tightly.

I felt a few of her tears fall on my hoodie. Ella never cries.

"Why you crying?" I asked slightly chuckling

"Shut up" She muttered pulling back and hitting my chest while wiping her tears

"Aw...you miss me?" I cooed lightening the mood

"Shut up and kiss me"

"Will do" I said and leaned in.

Moments like these are what makes it all worthwhile.

**A/N so...what you think? I'm actually quite proud of this one.**

**Since Booboo Stewart is really close with his family I decided to add a little bit with them near the end to show how close they are. **

**Please Review and let me know what you think and if you want you can request a song for me to do a fanfiction on with Booboo Stewart or even someone else(It can be a character from twilight or an actor/singer.**

**!REVIEW!**

"_**The thought of being with you tomorrow, gives me strength to go on today"**_


End file.
